Secret Safe
by jonnisch
Summary: Sam & Cat femslash. Taken from the episode Secret Safe. Leave a review if you enjoyed .


**Hey guys, sorry for not updating on the Haybekah story for a while, but I have good news, it's more than 1000 words, and is almost finished. Meanwhile, you can enjoy this Sam/Cat-smut. Idk about it, but enjoy❤️.**

**Btw, this story is taken from the episode "Secret Safe". They do not have the same clothes, Cat wears a skater-skirt & a fitting shirt as well. However Sam is wearing the same clothes, except for the tights she is wearing is instead black jeans.**

Sam and Cat sat locked in a little room, the corner filled with a big amount of cans with different sorts of food in them. Dice had locked them in there so that he could go to a poker night with his friends.

It had been a few hours, or that's at least what they thought, since neither of them had a cell phone with them.

"How long have we been in here?" Groaned Sam, sitting against the wall with Cat next to her.

"Hm.." She looked to her left and pulled up here sleeve to see what time it was. "When did we get here?"

"About eight? I think.."

"Oh, well.." She seemed to concentrate for a while before speaking up again. "...I don't know, I don't have a watch."

Sam couldn't help but to chuckle at the shorter girl.

"What?" Cat looked all confused.

"Nothing, kiddo. Hey, can you grab me a bucket of canned fruit?"

"Kay, kay." She answered and leaned to her left to grab the can that was now in her reach.

A bit of Cat's skirt fell up, exposing almost her full right leg, and Sam's eyes immediately landed there, flushing her own cheeks. She quickly looked away, and then back to Cat's face when she handed her the bucket.

She gave a quick thanks and took a bit of one of the colorful fruits to put it into her mouth.

"Sam? Can you feed me?"

"What? Why?" She asked, her brows furrowing in a frown.

"Well, my Nona always does it, and besides, my hands are all dirty from the floor." She said with a wrinkle on her nose and looked at her hands.

It was true, they were very dirty, and probably not healthy if she would eat with them.

"Well, too bad. I ain't feeding you."

"Please?" Cat said with big, pleading eyes and a pouting mouth.

The blonde sighed and gave in. "Fine, but you owe me one."

"Should I feed you later?" She asked with slight confusion.

Sam chuckled. "No, just.. It's.. Nevermind."

She put her hand in the bucket, grabbed something and studied it.

"Do you like pineapple?"

"Yes!" She said with a little clap and opened her mouth.

Sam brought it to Cat's mouth. They both realized the piece was way too big to fully fit in her mouth, so she took a bite instead. The sight melted Sam. Cat showed her white teeth and sensually bit into the fruit.

The remaining piece was still on Sam's fingers, and the red-head took the piece into her mouth again. It was impossible to avoid Sam's fingers, so when she took the piece, her mouth carefully went around the tip of Sam's fingers.

'Oh god.'

Sam could swear she felt Cat's tongue on her thumb, but she shook the thought away and believed it was the fruit. All of this sent heat down Sam's body, such she couldn't help, and soon, Cat withdrew, a happy grin on her face.

'Ugh, she's so innocent. She doesn't know a thing about how she makes me feel. God.'

"Uhm." Sam needed to get distracted by something. She looked around the room and found that one of the cans had the text 'water' written on it. "Hey! Look, there's water, you can wash your hands."

"Oh. You're right." She said with an even bigger smile, before standing up and pulled out her hand to Sam.

The blonde grabbed it, and then opened the can, slowly pouring it in the other girl's hands. Cat jumped at first, from the coldness of the water, but soon started cleaning her hands, which fortunately became clean quickly.

The water fell down in a drain and Sam removed the can.

"There."

"Thanks." Cat said and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek.

They both sat down against the wall again.

More time passed and still no one came to rescue.

Sam did not have an easy time with this. Not only was it hard to just sit and do nothing at all, but it was even harder to no look. Look, because Cat had slumped down even further, so that her skirt had followed and showing her tan legs. So yeah, it was really difficult not to look.

"Oh god." Muttered Sam, unable to stay quiet any longer.

Cat caught her staring at her legs. Sam quickly looked away and her face flushed into a dark red color.

'Maybe she didn't see where I was looking?' She kept telling herself.

'Wait what? Did she do that on purpose?'

Cat had slumped down even more on the floor, her skirt riding up a bit more, this time, exposing the color of her panties. Pink.

Sam suddenly found it hard to breathe, and her throat went dry.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.'

Unknowing to Sam, Cat had an mischievous smirk on her face, well knowing the effect she had on the blonde girl. Not as innocent as you may think she is.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked when she herd the blonde gasp for air.

"Uhm nothing.." She said, blushing furiously.

Sam stood up, she needed to find a way to get out of there. Her mind started thinking of possible ways, while she paced around the floor. Unfortunately, none of the ways seemed to work. Neither of them had cellphones with them, or well, Cat did, but it was dead. No one was home, and no one would be home until Dice did, and oh, when he did, he'd be dead.

Luckily, they wouldn't starve or anything, since they had food and water, but what if something happened to Dice and he never came home? The food had to end at some point.

Sam was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't fell anyone's presence, until a warm hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her pace.

"Sam, calm down, we will get out of here. Someone has to come find us eventually."

"Yeah, I know... Thanks." The blonde said, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Unless..." Cat trailed off, her hand slowly walking down Sam's arm, leaving goose bumps wherever they touched.

"Unless what?" Sam managed to get out, trying to breathe as normal as possible.

"Unless... We don't want to be found." The red-head said, and her eyes looked straight into the other girl's, deep with desire.

"What do you mea-" Sam whispered before a finger on her lips silenced her.

'Oh good god. What is she doing?'

Sam thought, aware of the heat ness starting to build inside of her. This time, not only the blush on her face.

Cat's finger trailed down her cheek as it lifted her face up, forcing their eyes to meet. Without control, Sam felt her body leaning in, her eyes swiftly switching between the smaller girl's lips and eyes.

As much as she could tell, Cat did too, and soon, their lips brushed together, so close to each other,

yet not close enough.

"Oh, fuck it." Sam whispered before she fully pressed her lips against Cat's. It was a sweet and gentle kiss to start with, but both bodies craved more, so the kiss went passionate. Body's pressing against each other's. Cat wrapped her hand around Sam's neck, and said girl did the same, but to the other girl's waist, forcing them together.

To Sam's surprise, she felt a tongue gently licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. And she got it. The blonde opened her mouth, inviting the red-head, and both got to taste each other's tongues.

They broke apart only for a second, to breath, both smiling, before Sam crashed her lips once again towards Cat's. This time, she pushed Cat up the nearest wall, earning a moan from the smaller girl.

Sam took Cat's left leg with her right hand and wrapped it around her waist, trying to get more friction. They were interrupted when they heard a metallic thud from the floor. Cat's leg had accidentally kicked over the large can of fruit, making it spill over the floor, right into the sewer. They looked at the mess, before looking at each other again, laughing quietly, and Sam kissed her again, this time rolling her hips a little toward the other girl.

Both girls moaned as they felt their centers touching through the fabrics of clothes.

Sam took this opportunity to start kissing Cat's neck, leaving hickeys as she went.

The blonde felt the touch of a hand at her side, starting to crawl under her t-shirt.

"Wait," Sam breathed, looking into the other girl's eyes, who were filled with slight confusion.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, not wanting to force Cat to anything, unless she wanted to.

Cat's eyes filled with realization, before biting on her lower lip, smiling a bit, and nodded.

Sam smiled back and whispered in the other girl's ear:

"Good." The blonde softly bit into the shell of Cat's ear, sending shivers down said girl's body.

Sam's mouth started finding Cat's collarbone, and nibbled teasingly, before her left hand started trailing down the red-head's body.

"Oh god." Cat moaned, when one of Sam's hands found her ass, gently squeezing it.

This time when Cat's hand started touching the bare skin of her stomach, Sam didn't stop her, and instead let the girl take her shirt off, by pulling up her arms.

Her slightly tanned upper-body showed, and Cat's hands discovered every place of it. Only her bra was in the way, but before she could unclasp it, Sam was tugging at her own shirt. Cat happily lifted her arms, letting the other girl pull it off.

The only thing that was left, was her pink bra and her skater skirt covering half of Cat's stomach.

She only found it annoying at the time, and pulled it down Cat's body.

She was now only in underwear, and Sam was melted in front of her, Cat had never looked so beautiful. Her toned body was showing, and Sam wanted to kiss and touch every part of it.

And she was about to, but then Cat broke away from their kiss, with a pout on her face.

"Not fair." She said playfully, before unbuttoning Sam's jeans. Sam smiled back, and leaned in to Cat's ear.

"You are so beautiful, Catarina." She whispered, then started kissing behind her ear, and down her neck again, while helping Cat pulling down her jeans.

Soon they were both in just underwear, bodies pressing together, hips rolling against each other, moans escaping their lips.

Cat again was at Sam's bra, this time, managing to unclasp it before any distractions could arrive. She took one of Sam's nipples and gently rolling it between her fingers, earning loud moans from Sam.

Sam mimicked Cat's movements, and unclasped the other girl's bra, only that she started kissing down, until she finally found her breasts, sucking gently, flicking her tongue over the nipples ever so often. Both girls were breathing heavily, but neither of them stopped their movements, too caught up in them.

Sam kissed burning kisses down Cat's stomach, until she was on her knees, kissing her way up Cat's inner thighs.

"Hold on." Cat managed to say, trying to control her breath.

Sam quickly realized what Cat wanted, since she felt the other girls knees growing weak. Sam nodded, and quickly spread her hoodie out on the floor, that she had been wearing when they fist entered the safe. Cat smiled and lied down on it.

Sam captured Cat's lips once again, before kissing all the way down again, continuing her work on the red-head's inner thighs.

Cat's legs jerked forward when she felt a finger teasing her center through her panties.

Sam looked up with a smug smirk, liking the way she could make the other girl react to such small movements.

She then slowly, teasingly pulling at the edges of Cat's underwear.

"P-please Sam." Cat begged, moving her body, trying to get more friction.

The blonde smiled before obeying and pulling the underwear off and threw them across the room.

One of her fingers carefully entered Cat's folds, enjoying how wet they really were.

She started moving up and down, slightly touching Cat's clit, moans coming from the smaller girl, turning on Sam even more. She then pressed her tongue over the red-head's center, and slowly stared licking at her craving clit. She was responded with a hand grabbing her hair, roughly, but Sam actually didn't really care. Instead, she took this as an invitation, and pushed a finger inside of Cat. This caused Cat to throw her head back, almost hitting the floor, but she had somehow earlier managed to sit up on her elbows, so the floor was just out of reach.

Sam kept a slow pace at first, but then sped up a little bit. She could hear her own name being moaned out from Cat's innocent lips, encouraging her to speed up even more. She added another finger, and kept her pace, while she skillfully licked the other girls clit.

"S-Sam" Cat moaned, meaning she was close. And Sam noticed too, as felt the walls around her fingers tightening. But she withdrew, leaving a breathless and confused red-head beneath her.

"Wha-what are you d-doing, Sam?"

Before Cat could ask any further, Sam had silenced her with a pair of lips on her own, and they kissed. Of course, Sam wouldn't just leave Cat without fully pleasuring her, but she herself also needed to feel. So she took off her own panties, and positioned herself over the other girl, gently pressing down her center on the other's. Both girls moaned, and Cat pulled down at Sam's neck, to kiss her, while taking one of her legs and wrapped it around Sam's waist, and bucking her other hip upwards, to create more friction.

Sam started rolling their hips together, keeping on kissing the other girl to silence both of their moans.

Cat's hand wandered all over Sam's back, pushing her closer every now and then.

Sam pulled her head back slightly, not stopping the pace between her legs, to look at Cat. What she had thought before, she took that back. Cat had never looked so beautiful as she did now, pleasure written all over her face, and it was caused by Sam herself. She smiled a bit before starting kissing her neck, up and down, before returning to her face, licking a line on Cat's jaw, and then back to her lips again.

Sam was sweating and getting a bit tired, but she didn't stop, she wanted the other girl to come first, and besides, she was close as well.

"Oh Sam." Cat murmured into their kiss.

"Cat." Sam whispered back, feeling she was close.

Cat's nails were pressing into the skin of Sam's back, causing Sam to groan out of pain mixed with pleasure into Cat's mouth. And then she came, an orgasm as powerful as the waves crashing into a mountain. She accidentally bit into Cat's bottom lip, and that caused her to come as well.

They slowed down their pace, Sam's body's resting on Cat's.

After they both came down from their high, Sam laid herself next to Cat, one arm resting on her bare stomach.

"I guess being locked in this safe wasn't as boring as I thought I'd be." Sam said jokingly with a smile.

Cat only smiled back, before kissing Sam again, and then laid back on the hoodie that she was now sharing with Sam.


End file.
